


Sparks

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Day At The Beach, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Picspam, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sam Winchester-centric, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016, Sweet Sam, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8336821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: You take Sam for a stroll at the beach nearby your house to catch up





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble written alongside a picspam for Kink Bingo for the square: First Kiss. Posting the picspam since it's SFW

**[Link to picspam](https://68.media.tumblr.com/ccea1d3cf53d609fd74fa95e963727c4/tumblr_of7yr4TrEF1qdouf8o1_500.jpg) **

By the time Sam arrived at your beach house, he couldn’t stop grinning. He was thrilled to see a familiar face after a long road trip and was happy to see that you’ve moved on from the trauma with the Wendigo. You were just as excited to see him, dropping everything and dragging him out to the beach. It wasn’t ideal weather, drizzling rain on and off for the last hour but you knew not to let the weather dictate your life. 

The two of you reveled in walking along the beach and catching up. When you asked him about his brother, his face fell and he remained quiet. You didn’t pry but instead decided to distract him from any of the dark thoughts in his mind. With a poke on his side, you coaxed him to race, “first one in front of that big rock wins!” You sprinted along the wet sand, only to have Sam’s long strides dash ahead of you. “No fair! Your legs are longer!” you jested, stopping in your tracks to catch your breath.

He turned around with a gleaming smile and dimples to match, picking you up in his arms only to run a few feet before and spinning you around. The entire time you were laughing at the carefree playfulness, feeling like a kid again. Your laugh was the most beautiful sound to Sam, making him forget all the screams and cries he’s had to endure these past few months. When he finally put you down, he cupped your face, his thumb brushing against your cheek and your smile softened.

“Thank you, Y/N,” he whispered, looking at you with a new warmth in his hazel eyes.

Still feeling carefree, you tipped your head up slightly, both asking and giving him permission to kiss you. Sam leaned in slowly, searching your face before your lips met in a gentle kiss. It was all soft lips and sparks, that instant connection like this is where you belonged and never wanted to be let go.


End file.
